


Hit The Floor

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit is behind Remus turning up, Evil Deceit Sanders, Remember where Roman is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Deceit who is behind Remus only now deciding to make his appearance, discusses how his first interaction with Thomas went.





	Hit The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all take a moment to think this video would have looked a lot different if filmed from a different angle

Deceit looked up as Remus appeared in the room.

“Well how did it go? Not that I care or anything.”

“Oh, I had a wonderful time. You should have seen the look on Thomas’s face when I crept up slowly from behind the TV and whacked Roman on the head with my morning star!”

“Wonderful and I bet Virgil was delighted to see you.”

“His voice did the weird distorted thingy and he spent most of the video on the verge of sending Thomas into a nervous breakdown.”

“Oh, I feel so sad.”

“But… well Logan was sort of able to logic their way out of everything.”

“What? No. That’s not possible – there’s no way to force intrusive thoughts out of your head!”

“I know that. And Logic knows that. Basically, he was able to explain to Thomas that he was feeling so terrible not because of me but because of Virgil’s and Patton’s reaction to me.”

“Oh… but …hmm … wait that means Thomas believes Virgil is hurting him again correct?”

The Duke shrugged.

Deceit clasped his hands in front of his chest tapping his fingers together menacingly.

“Yes, yes – I think I can work with this. _Mwa ha ha_. Oh poor Virgil – I will make you regret trying to leave me-I mean us, the dark sides!”

“You know I think I like our host – he seems pretty cool.”

“Hmm really.” muttered Deceit.

“Yeah, the first time I officially met him, and he lets me stand on top of my brother’s unconscious body for nearly forty minutes!” smiled Remus.

“Wait…what?”


End file.
